Typically, as used in a storage rack, a roller track has two side rails and a series of rollers, which are journalled between the side rails and which project above the side rails. Moreover, the roller track may have a series of tie rods extending between and bracing the side rails, below the series of rollers. The roller track may be also known as a flow track or as a flow track conveyor.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,412 and No. 5,951,228, a storage rack of the type noted above has two support end bars, which are similar to the front and back beams discussed above. The storage rack exemplified therein employs two toothed retainers, each of which is fastened mechanically to one of the support end bars, to position the side rails of a flow track conveyor member so as to restrict the side rails thereof against horizontal movement along the toothed retainers and the support end bars. The storage rack exemplified therein also employs a locking pin, which is inserted into apertures in the side rails thereof and which coacts with bent-over flanges on the retainer teeth, whereby to secure the flow track conveyor member.